Left for gold
by bookobsessing
Summary: when Clary gets left on one of Johnathan's college tours she has no where to go, so she is forced to enroll as a student and live at the college. Where she meets a certain Golden boy and she will face all the drama of college at only 15. AU.
1. Chapter 1

The first thing I saw when I stepped out of our beat up old Chevy was the flashy Red and yellow Sign reading, "**Wellington University** home of the grizzly bears". This was a much anticipated trip since Jon, my very irritable older brother hadn't shut up about it since he found out that we were taking a tour here.

On the other hand Valentine mine and Jon's father thought that Jon could do better than this, that he could study abroad in a fancy place like France or something. He always favored Jon over me, in fact when he was pushing Jon towards expensive education, he was also pushing me towards a children's home and I'm fifteen. The reason he is so bitter towards me was that apparently I reminded him of my mother Jocelyn who died giving birth to me.

So I wouldn't say I had the best luck but at least I have Jon the only one I consider family. Well I Guess I won't have Jon that long by the means that were touring a college.

Meanwhile, I was freezing when we finally reached the main entrance to the Student recreation center. When we walked through the glass doors I gasped, this place was HUGE! I just stood there lost in thought when I saw Valentine glare at me, his eyes telling me to follow him or have him make a scene which would not end well. So I trudged along unwillingly with the laces on my combat boots untied and flying everywhere. When I reached Jon and valentine the tour had already began.

The tour guide finally made himself known saying" Welcome to Wellington University I'll be your Guide today, my name is Simon Lewis." I was at the front of the group so I got a good look at him he was your average nerd with his unruly brown hair, bulky glasses, tee shirts with anime warriors on it, and khakis.

After, a few wandering parties joined our group he said "follow me" and we were off. It was a pretty long tour since the campus was huge. First, he showed us the dorms that had co Ed halls, then we saw the frats and sororities in which there weren't very many because you had to earn your way in there, Next we saw the education buildings, Last we finished back at the recreation building with some of Simon's dorky personal stories and we toured the workout area in which we saw a few jocks yelling " fresh meat" , one of them caught my eye a boy with golden eyes and hair my fingers itched to draw him. He was almost perfect except for that he was laughing along with his other stupid friends.

When we finally were done my feet hurt so badly, so when Valentine suggested checking out more I protested. He told me to wait in the gift shop and I did for a good three hours. I looked out into the parking lot the Chevy wasn't there.

I knew I had been abandoned.


	2. Chapter 2

**First, I want to thank all the people who reviewed it means a lot because this is my first fan fiction. Here is the second chapter it is longer than the first and I hope you enjoy it.**

At first I didn't panic. I'll just call Jon I thought, well it was my 18th time calling him and still no answer. I was so worried I even tried valentine and he didn't answer. I tried to think of what to do

_Think Clary, think._

They usually tell you to stay put but I don't think that would help in my situation, so I did the only reasonable thing I could do which was to talk with the dean.

By direction of a few friendly people I found the dean's office, when I walked in the office was nothing like I expected it to be. There was different abstract paintings on the walls and the furniture was very modern and colorful. Then I saw a plaque that had the name "Magnus Bane" engraved in the metal.

I cleared my throat and spoke "Excuse me Mr. Bane, I was hoping to have a word with you?"

The office chair whirled around and there sat a young Asian man with glitter all over him, Cat like eyes, and not to mention he was only wearing boxer shorts!

"Ah yes dear sit down dear." I did as I was told and sank into a pleather bean bag and after that I could barely see over the desk.

"Nice office you got here "I commented.

He replies smiling "why thank you I designed it myself!"

A few seconds of silence passes and He realized I wasn't going to speak.

"So what was it you wanted to discuss?" he asked.

I told him all about Valentine and Jon leaving me and how I had nowhere to go.

After I finished my story he had a distant look in his eye as he said "I don't accept sob stories but I know all too well what it is like to have your father abandon you. So I will let you stay in one of our dorms to night and we can meet in my office after my meeting at 2:00 sharp to figure out how to deal with this tomorrow. "As I started to rise out of the bean bag he added "Also, here is a card for meals it works at any restraunt or market on campus and talk to my receptionist and she will get you a key to an open dorm."

"Thanks, Mr. Bane." I said my voice ringing with appreciation.

"No problem, uhhh…"

"Clary, Clary fray" I added not taking on the dreaded Morgenstern last name.

"See you tomorrow Ms. Fray "he said as I opened the colorful wooden door.

I just looked over and smiled in response.

When I stepped out I walked over to the receptionist's desk.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Belcourt" I spoke trying to get her attention.

She noticed me and said "Please call me Camille, what can I do for you Hun?"

I told her about my conversation Mr. Bane.

"Oh, you poor thing let me see what I can do."

After about a minute she said "I couldn't find anything in the girl's wing but I found one in the boy's wing on the East side of campus."

I responded "hey I'll take anything I can get." Secretly hoping that it was the tour guide Simon I was rooming with.

She looked uneasy as she handed me a key and said "dorm 73C."

I walked back to the Student Recreation center to a snack after words.

I silently browsed through the little market they had and came up with some green peace tea and a blueberry muffin. I checked out my items and found a comfortable seat in the corner of the lobby.

_Perfect._

I sat down and set my snack down on the table and turned my attention to the worn green satchel I carry everywhere.

I looked at the contents hoping to find something useful.

I found my sketch pad with utensils of course, phone and iPod charger, my iPod with headphones still attached, a crop top band tee, black woven slipper boots left there from my last band rehearsal, and some spare cash.

I decided I should probably go buy other essentials before heading to the dorm.

So I popped open the peace tea I bought which by the way was very refreshing and started taking small bites of my muffin, savoring the taste.

Then, I felt my arm being nudged and I looked up to see that guy Simon from the tour.

"Hey, weren't you on the tour today?" he said taking the chair next to me.

I nodded acknowledging him.

"Why are you still here then?"

I then told him about Valentine leaving and the dean letting me stay here.

Then he said "Awesome so what dorm did you get?"

I responded "73c" hoping that it was his dorm.

His face dropped and he said "oh no you rooming with Wayland."

"Why oh no, isn't he nice?" I asked praying he was just joking.

"If you call calling me rat face and torturing me since freshman year nice than yes he is."

"Oh god I have the worst luck." I said angry at the world.

"Well at least you'll have me, I'm right next door if you want to get away from that pig." He said emphasizing pig.

"Thanks, Simon is it?" I asked trying to remember.

"Yep and don't wear it out." He said with a dorky grin that made me laugh.

"My name is Clary, you can wear it out if you want to." I said matching his dorky grin.

"Well Clary I better get going I have band practice soon"

"I used to be in a band back home" I said longingly.

"What did you play?" He asked curiously.

"I played bass guitar but I also helped with vocals sometimes." I responded

"Cool I'll ask the guys if you could join were in desperate need of female vocals." He said enthusiastically

"Awesome, thanks." I said with a warm smile.

"We should be thanking you, bye Clary." he said as he got up and left.

After that I threw away the remains of my muffin and my tea and headed off to the University store.

I looked through the shop and there was things like School red and yellow sweatshirts, sweats, Stuffed animals, and then I finally I spotted the basic necessities like toothbrushes and tooth paste, women products, soaps, and other items.

I bought what I needed and some extra clothes like a sweatshirt, sweats and scarf since I didn't really have much to wear. I still had some extra cash left so I stuck it back in my bag.

When I left the shop it was night fall so I figured I better make it to the dorms before it gets to dark. So I opened the door and as soon as I stepped out the cold hit me, it was like a blizzard it was snowing but it was also windy so the snow was going everywhere. I could barely see through the midst of white and gusts of cold air, I knew I had to get out of this.

The boy's dorms would have been easy to find if I knew where _I_ was going, just ahead I saw a sign marking the dorms that I could just make out because it like everything else was covered in snow.

I finally reached the brick building and opened the door and immediately felt warmth spread over me.

_Thank god for heating systems _I thought.

As I strode through the hall trying to find the right dorm all I smelled was boy stink like Axe mixed with sweat. It felt like forever until I found dorm 73c.

I knocked because I didn't want to look creepy opening the door with my key when he wasn't expecting me. A few second later the door opened.

Standing there in all of his glory was the golden boy.

**Okay so there was chapter two, I hope you enjoyed it let me know what you think!:)**


End file.
